On Bets Won and Knowledge Gained
by booksplease
Summary: People begin to find out about Daine and Numair... Fluff and humor, mostly.
1. Chapter 1

Three weeks after the end of the Immortals War, Thayet, Queen of Tortall, decided to take a walk along the outer wall of the palace. It was no surprise when she found her feet leading her in the direction of the Riders' barracks. From her position on the wall, Thayet could see the barracks and stables, and even the field beyond that the Riders used for training. Movement from the stables to the field caught her attention, but her concern faded as she recognized the two figures. A shock of brown hair on the one and the ridiculous height of her companion marked them out as Daine and Numair.

Thayet smiled watching them. They deserved a break. She and Jon hadn't done enough to give it to them, of course, but it was nice that they could go out for a lesson on that nice afternoon. She leaned against the side of the wall and watched them for half a bell as they practiced magic and changed shape. They had it down to a system, she had to admit; it was easy to see that they worked well together. And they'd had to, in the divine realms.

They were evidently wrapping up; Thayet grinned, watching Numair cover his eyes and throw a magical black curtain behind him as the wolf that was Daine grabbed her clothes in her mouth and trotted behind it. A moment later she emerged, human and clothed, and turned sly, sneaking up behind Numair on what Thayet saw with amusement were modified cat's paws and tapping him on the shoulder.

Numair's jump was very visible even from the castle walls, as was Daine's amusement. Thayet giggled herself, watching the world's most powerful mage recover himself and chase his young friend, who fled on antelope's hooves, giggling. After a moment, he appeared to give up, only to throw a sparkling black ball of magic that rained summer flowers on Daine when she turned around. As the flowers crumbled around her feet, Daine grinned with her own idea. A moment later, Numair was swarmed with dozens of bunnies. As he valiantly attempted to fight them off non-magically, Daine sauntered over to him. With a flip of her hand, the bunnies raced away, and she reached for his shoulder, bringing his face down, reaching her lips to meet his.

Thayet had to look away, once she'd recovered her eyebrows from her hairline, because the kiss said too much. She walked back toward her rooms, grinning: a certain red-headed knight owed her ten gold nobles.


	2. Chapter 2

Onua Chamtong tried unsuccessfully not to grin. In front of her, Numair looked deeply uncomfortable. Onua wasn't sure about what yet, but it was sure to be amusing.

"What is it, my favorite mage? You asked to talk to me." She let the grin spread. "It must be important."

Numair fidgeted. "You remember the other day? You were on the palace wall?" He winced at her raised eyebrow. "Daine and I were in the field? There were... bunnies?"

Onua had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, of course, but he didn't have to know that. She leaned forward, eyes twinkling. "I'm not sure that I do, do you care to elaborate?"

Another wince. "There were... flowers?"

"And...?"

He looked deeply pained. "Onua, _please_."

It was clear that she wasn't going to be let in on the joke any time soon. "My dear master mage," she said, "I am deeply saddened to inform you that I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed in relief, "oh, thank you, Onua. We just need..." He trailed off, seeing her face. "Oh Mithros, it really wasn't you." He thought for a moment, "if not you... couldn't have been Buri. Oh." He looked, if possible, even more pained, "Thayet."

"Numair," Onua was almost worried now, "What is going on?"

He rubbed his neck.

"Numair!"

She narrowed her eyes. "You said 'we.'"

He turned pink, but remained silent.

"Numair, am I going to have to ask the horses and ponies? One grumpy pony in particular?"

Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes. "You're bluffing. You can't actually talk to them like Daine can."

She smiled, "we can make our meaning known to each other. And Cloud is smart, after all Daine's magic, you know."

He sighed. "Very well." A pause. Then, louder, "sweetling?"

The door opened, and Daine walked in, biting her lip. "Did you ask her?" She didn't meet Onua's eye.

He opened his mouth, shut it, and took a breath before answering. "It wasn't her. It was Thayet."

Daine's face grew to match his, only it was a brighter shade of pink. "Oh dear. And now I suppose my dear horsemistress wants to know what in the world is going on?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Well, then," said Daine, wiping her hands on her tunic and lifting her chin. "We'd best tell her." Her right hand inched toward Numair's left, and Onua watched as they clasped hands. She couldn't help it; she started to chuckle, and by the time they could lift shocked faces to her, she was doubled over and breathless.

"Onua!" Said Daine reproachfully, "this is serious!"

The horsemistress clutched at her stomach. "You were so nervous!" The thought set her into another fit. After a few moments, however, she sat up, still wiping her eyes and chuckling to herself. "Seriously, you two, this is wonderful." A mischievous thought occurred to her, "although, you haven't _told_ me anything. I just have my own mistaken impressions to go by."

They glared. Onua raised a single eyebrow. After a moment of silence, Daine huffed. She grabbed Numair by the shirt collar and kissed him - hard.

"Oh," said Onua, very impressively avoiding another set of giggles, "well, that certainly explains everything." She smiled sweetly at Numair, "don't worry, master mage, I won't say a word."


	3. Chapter 3

Thayet poured Alanna a cup of tea and leaned forward. "You'll never guess what I saw."

"I suppose you'll have to tell me, then." Alanna took a too-eager sip and made a face when it burned her tongue.

Thayet grinned. "Guess."

"Jon finally agreed to take a guard with him?"

Thayet snorted. "As if." Her expression brightened. "But it's almost as good!"

Alanna thought. "Do I owe you money as a result of this wonderful thing?"

Thayet's grin widened. "Yes."

"Oh dear. How much?"

" Ten nobles."

"Hmmm." Alanna considered. Then, slowly, she started to chuckle. "I only have one bet that has ten gold nobles riding on it. Daine and Numair?"

Thayet nodded. "Daine and Numair."

"Ha! How did you find out? Did they tell you?"

Thayet shook her head. "No, no, it was much more amusing than that." She began to relate the story, but had only gotten to the flowers – reducing Alanna to tears of laughter – when a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" Asked Thayet. "Should I ask them to leave?"

Alanna shook her head helplessly, engulfed by a fresh wave of laughter. "No, no, let him in."

Thayet did so a little uncertainly, but her confusion turned to mirth when she saw who was at the door. "Numair!" She said between giggles, "please come in."

The tall mage's discomfort grew when he saw the knight collapsed in her seat from laughter, but he had a look of solid determination and continued into the room. Alanna glanced at him once and burst into fresh peals of laughter. He winced.

He looked at Thayet wearily. "I assume you've been talking to her?"

Thayet was still laughing. "I'd only gotten halfway through my story. Perhaps you'd like to continue. I left off after the, ah, flowers."

Numair smiled weakly, still pale. "Well, I only came to try to, ah, explain myself." He glanced ruefully at Alanna, "and to beg you not to tell anyone, but I see it's too late for that." He paused, "am I to take your laughter as a sign that I'm not going to be summarily killed?"

Though she was still amused, Thayet's gaze softened. "Numair, you didn't really think we'd be angry, did you?"

"I don't know that I could have expected anything else." He sounded glum. "I've behaved despicably, and I know it."

Thayet grinned. "Hardly. I mean, you won me ten gold nobles!"

Numair looked even more stricken, if that was possible. "You've been... betting on this? On whether it would happen?"

Alanna had recovered enough to speak. "Not on _whether_ , Numair, on when. I never bet on a sure thing."

Numair sat down, looking greenish. "May I ask what the precise terms of the bet were?"

Alanna looked rueful. "I misjudged. I figured if you two hadn't figured it out in Carthak, it would take you another few months at least. I bet it wouldn't be before Samhain." She glared. "You couldn't have waited."

Privately, Alanna though that Numair's face was well worth the loss of ten nobles. After a moment, however, he seemed to remember something. It looked almost as though there was a spark of mischief in his eye before he spoke. "No, Alanna," he said mildly, "I couldn't have waited. After all, I thought Daine was dead, and I'd been silent for more than six months by then."

Thayet grabbed his arm, "Wait! When did it happen? Where? In the divine realms?"

Numair smiled quietly to himself. "I wouldn't want to overload your brains at the moment. The two of you might die from excitement. Besides, Daine will want to be by for the story."

The two women glared at him. With a small smile, he slipped to the door. Before he left, he turned around, a tinge of guilt around his eyes. "I am glad you're not angry," he said. "And enjoy your winnings, Thayet."


	4. Chapter 4

Jon rested his arms on the arm rests of his throne and concentrated on looking imperial. Unfortunately, the low chuckle of woman to his side marred the gravity of the moment. He looked with exasperated affection at his wife.

"My dear, what could possibly be so funny?"

"Sorry," said Thayet. She adopted a very serious expression. "Is this regal enough for you?"

"You're the one who told me to do this formally. Since when has Numair or Daine had an actual audience with the king?"

Thayet's eyes twinkled. "Trust me. It'll be worth it." She tilted her head. "And since when have you used the third person?"

"I think you know something I don't," Jon grumbled.

"Smart man. I knew I married you for a reason." She settled back with a sigh. "I hear them coming. Look powerful."

Jon straightened in his throne as Daine and Numair walked in, looking confused and very nervous. Numair bowed and Daine did so also after a moment's quick hesitation.

"Your Majesties? You wished to see us?"

"Daine, Numair, thank you for coming. We wished to ask you, in a formal setting, what boon you might ask as a reward for, well, for saving us all."

Daine spoke first. "Your Majesties, I can't speak for Numair, but I know I don't want anything. I was just trying to save the home you gave me, you know."

Numair smiled. "I'm with her, of course. I don't need anything."

Jon raised his eyebrows. "Neither of you wants _anything_?"

Daine shook her head. "We're just happy to be safe back here. Ozorne's death was its own reward."

Thayet reached out from her throne and took Jon's hand. He watched her uncertainly as she leaned forward a bit, smiling.

"I thought you'd say that," she said, "so I prepared a proposition myself. Numair, you know where Master Gladstone used to live on the second floor?" The mage nodded warily, but Thayet continued blithely. "Well, it's a very nice set of rooms, and gods know your rooms were always meant to be temporary, so we thought you could move in there. And, ah, as it happens, the rooms right next to Gladstone's old suite are also unoccupied. Daine, these rooms have a balcony and stairs that lead down outside. I thought they would be suitable for you, in case you wanted to visit your friends, or they wanted to visit you. And of course, there is a connecting door between the two suites. I thought it could be convenient. For lessons," she added after a slight pause.

Thayet really did think of everything, thought Jon with affection. What a thoughtful proposition, really. After a moment, however, he looked at the faces of the two beneficiaries. Daine looked slightly amused, but bowed and murmured "thank you," almost immediately.

Numair looked like he wanted to fall through the floor. It was only after Daine nudged him with her elbow that he bowed to the queen. "Thank you, your majesty. I appreciate the _thoughtful consideration_."

Thayet grinned. "The connecting door can, of course, be locked, Numair. Though I hear that a certain young dragon takes exception to locks."

Jon was not a stupid man. He was relatively certain of this; Alanna had even admitted it once or twice. But it was clear that he was missing something. He looked around the room, trying to figure it out. His wife's grip on his hand tightened; he glanced at her only to see that she was laughing silently. Jon's gaze swept to meet Numair's.

"Please," said the king of Tortall, "Numair, tell me what is going on."

Numair's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "Your wife is having a laugh at my expense, sire. Hardly anything new."

"Care to let me in on the joke?"

Numair grimaced. "I suppose everybody else of importance already knows. Why stop now?" He looked at Daine, affection in every line, "if you don't mind?"

Job knew that look. He had often sported it himself. He held up a hand before Numair could speak, beginning to smile himself. "I think I'm beginning to get the picture," he said.

Daine grinned and winked at Jon, grabbing Numair's hand. "You have a quick eye, your majesty."

Jon smiled. "Thanks. But I don't think Thayet finished telling you how we want to reward you."

"But-"

"No, no," said Jon. "Let me finish. In addition to your sets of rooms, which may or may not be separated, we thought you mostly deserve a break."

"I think I'm supposed to protest," said Daine, "but I'm not going to. A break sounds fair delightful."

"The two of you have already saved the kingdom several times." Jon's smile turned mischievous. "It's a good thing you two work with each other. I didn't even think of giving one of you a break without the other. You can spend the three weeks moving into your apartments, or, um, doing whatever you like."

Numair glared a little at the grin on Jon's face, but the two of them looked happy enough.

"Thank you, your majesties," said Daine after a moment. "You help make Tortall worth saving. And," she sighed, "I am going to sleep for the first week alone!"

Numair bent and whispered in her ear, but she just rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, so maybe I won't sleep the entire time. But I'm not going to leave bed!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I reached the bottom of the chasm, and there were three spidrens gathered around her. I mean, what was I supposed to think?" Numair looked at the friends gathered around him. Jon and Thayet gripped each other's hands, Alanna grinned lazily and kept glancing at George, Onua and Buri were almost asleep by the fire. All of them were looking at him with rapt attention. Next to him, Daine rolled her eyes.

"You're fair ridiculous," she informed him, earning chuckles from everybody.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Would you care to continue the story, magelet?"

She shook her head. "We've got to get that Player's streak out of you somehow, or you'll never be respectable."

"Hmph. As I was saying," said Numair, "I had very little power left, but I managed to kill one of the spidrens with the use of my staff. One of the others was suffocated by the darkings, and I killed the remaining one." His voice shook, but he ignored it. "I just stood there for a moment. I thought she was dead, and I just..." He trailed off. Silently Daine laced her fingers with his. It was a reminder: she was still alive; she was right there.

"So," said Numair with a slight smile and a shrug for the room, "when she said my name, I thought I was imagining it." He took a deep breath, "But when she spoke again and I realized she was alive, well..." He spread his arms in a half shrug.

"That was when he kissed me," Daine interjected, eyes sparkling. "Just in case that wasn't clear."

Numair shook his head ruefully. "I know I shouldn't have, but I had been sitting on some very confusing feelings for half a year, and I had just gotten her back."

Jon's eyes were wide. "You didn't say anything for six months? When did you realize?"

Numair grimaced. "Midwinter."

Jon shuddered. "You're a good man, Numair. I couldn't have done it."

Alanna and Thayet spoke at the same time. "I know," they said, and then grinned at each other.

"Ah!" said Onua. " _That's_ why you were so depressed after midwinter!"

"Yes. And," Numair shot a look at Alanna, "all those jokes about how inseparable we were didn't help, thanks."

Alanna shrugged, grinning. "Hey, I figured that if you hadn't figured it out after Carthak a little nudge now and then wouldn't do much."

Thayet leaned forward. "I don't suppose we have the prospect of a wedding to look forward to?"

It was delicately put, of course, but everyone in the room felt the tension in the question. But after a split second of awkwardness, Numair broke the silence by groaning.

"I assume that's a no, then?"

"Not for lack of trying, I assure you," said Numair.

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that _Numair Salmalin_ has succumbed to the pull of settling down and matrimonial comforts?"

"I have," he said, "But she hasn't."

Daine smiled at them, unrepentant. "I just told him I wanted some time, and the man keeps moaning on about it!"

"Good choice, Daine," said Alanna. "Make him wait."

"Well," said Numair, standing up "this has been fun, but I think you've heard the story now, and you're all probably very tired…"

"But this new apartment of yours is so comfortable, Numair." Alanna lolled against the side of George's chair. "And where does that side door lead?"

"Very funny, Alanna." Numair held the main door open and ushered to the hallway. "Thanks for coming. Have a nice night."

Alanna just grinned at him. "The night is young! Isn't that right, George?" She prodded her husband – who had begun to doze in his chair – with her elbow.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, you're right, lass, we should be going." George sat up sleepily and put on his jacket, leading his wife to the door almost before she noticed it. As he closed the door behind him, he looked at Numair, alert as could be, and winked.

Thayet glanced at her husband. "We should really be going too. Jon has that meeting with Gary tomorrow morning, and he was late last time."

Jon looked at her indignantly. "And do you remember _why_ I was late, my queen?"

She turned too-innocent eyes to him. "Why yes. As I recall, someone detained you before the meeting."

Jon snorted. "'Someone' who didn't play fair."

The queen shrugged. "Sometimes a woman just wants an extra ten minutes in bed and will use whatever means necessary to get them. Anyway," she smiled at them brilliantly, "we should be off."

Buri yawned. "I should be going too. I promised some Riders extra training tomorrow morning."

Onua winced, then glared. "You did? I was going to sleep in!" Grumbling, she followed her friend out.

Numair looked at the purple flames of the cozy fire Alanna had thoughtfully created and down at Daine, sitting next to him. He shook his head slightly at himself. Who was he, to have friends like these and the company of this magnificent young woman?

As if she could read his thoughts, Daine tucked herself closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "None of them mind, you know. That you're older, and all that. You shouldn't either."

He smiled at her. "I know. But it can't be helped sometimes. I spent so long thinking that you were going to grow up and marry some nearly-deserving young man that it's hard for me to believe it all turned out like this."

Daine snorted. "As if I was ever going to leave you. Your problem, Master Salmalin, is that you have a very hard time seeing what's right in front of your nose."

"Well, I have you to show me now."

Her smile was slow and very genuine. "You do, at that."

She tilted her head up for a kiss, and he obliged. It was a soft kiss, slow and sweet, one that promised a future he couldn't wait to explore.


End file.
